Intriguing Reunion
by I Seifer Lover I
Summary: Quistis' regains her normal life, serving as both a SeeD and a tutor. While she regains that life, Seifer returns to Garden, becomes a SeeD, and gets a more suitable goal then a knight. NC-17 in certain chapters that will be marked. Chap. 6 is up!
1. Official Reunion

This is my first fanfic ever, you don't have to be kind but it'd be nice if you reviewed and told me the truth, I'm open to suggestions! Umm…I don't own any of these characters…I wish I owned Seifer but…unfortunately… Square got 'im first. .; umm anyway. Enjoy! Oh…sorry…it's…like…short compared to most…=D I'll try to fix it! I swear!  
  
  
  
  
  
Moss green eyes looked tired for only a moment as he walked down the circular hall of Balamb Garden, he was heading to the Cafeteria. Even though he had been a traitor, it had all faded out, the girls of Garden were the first to forgive him…they forgave him multiple times ((Ahem…lol!)) of course! Even though it had only been two weeks at Garden, he was forgiven after a year of being the official traitor. He felt eyes on him as he walked, his new black trench coat, complete with the same crimson crosses on each sleeve like his torn up tan one, swayed in opposite of his steps. He wore a dark crimson vest that replaced the purple one underneath his black trench, and of course black leather pants with his black boots.  
  
Deep inside he felt guilty, very guilty, and it happened near every time he thought of one golden haired woman. His former Instructor, Quistis Trepe. Of all people, of all people, why did he feel guilty and…scared about seeing her? Pft…It didn't matter. That kid that always ran around the hall was coming up behind him and in one instant, Seifer's leg was officially out and that boy was on his face…Which caused Seifer to smirk and laugh in a manner only he could pull off.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Seifer…"  
  
A familiar voice…And not one that lately he had been particularly fond of…Slowly he turned around to face the current Sorceress of the era, Rinoa Heartilly, and probably soon to be Rinoa Leonhart. His arms crossed and his green orbs flicked as he looked to her, in a way…He felt guilty about her too…He actually…missed her…His defenses went down and for a moment a look of pure innocence passed his face before he realized what he was thinking and that arrogant look attacked again.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
And slowly the "Angel" stepped up to him, her hands behind her back and her blue duster lightly flittering out before she just smiled to him.  
  
"What? I can't talk to you anymore! You haven't talked to me in so long!"  
  
And that caused him to roll his eyes and take a few steps back.  
  
"I guess you need to be a bit social, if you have Leonhart for a boyfriend."  
  
He snorted before he turned around and felt that delicate hand on his shoulder, causing his whole body to tense up.  
  
"That wasn't very nice either…You know…I do miss you."  
  
And that's when, of course, of all people to show up to get the wrong impression…It was Zell. He had a bright smile on his face before he saw them…Even though it really wasn't that bad of a thing…It looked like she was being tender and affectionate in a way that wasn't just a friend thing…His smile crumbled into a blank stare before he shook his head quickly and turned around…Jogging towards the Library…  
  
"Shit…"  
  
He pulled away from her and started to walk off towards the Cafeteria. Served him fucking right to take the long way…God…Now Squall was going to go after his head because of that little girl…  
  
Golden tresses were pulled back into their usual manner. A light frown on her face as she balanced her gym bag on top of a large pile of books. She wasn't an instructor anymore but she was a half tutor when she actually had time. Her depression had gone and she had been surprisingly relieved…Even if she was…alone…and had no one to talk to…and no one to "play" with…And…Enough of the negatives. Quistis Trepe was officially happy with her life…She could barely see past the pile and her glasses were slipping down her nose. At least she wasn't wearing that skirt so she wouldn't loose her balance as easily…Instead of the skirt she was wearing leather pants which hugged her thighs and rear rather…suggestively, they were loose around the ankle and shins though. Save The Queen was hanging loosely on her hips…She wore the same pale orange, high collared, sleeveless shirt that snapped up on the front, the same one that she always wore. Her hair was in its usual style that gave her a more mature appearance. Those glasses were at the very brim of falling off before she completely bumped into someone, and the collapse of all the books and her bag caused her to loose every sense of balance she had ever acquired and she fell straight onto her butt.  
  
"Whoa! Quistis! I'm sorry! Wow! Up with leather, eh?"  
  
Zell…Of course, had taken notice to her new style with the leather pants. Rolling her eyes slowly, she began gathering her books up.  
  
"Well…"  
  
And then a girl in a cadet uniform with blonde pigtails started waving furiously and pouting towards Zell.  
  
"Oh geez! Quist, I gotta go! Umm…Hotdog! I'll get you a hotdog! I promise!"  
  
And then…he took off…Leaving her to collect all of the stuff by herself…Until a tall shadow loomed over her.  
  
His heart stopped as soon as he saw her…And an urge to kick Zell across the room for bumping into Quistis surged through out his whole form…Slowly he moved over her…Watching her the whole time…He'd help her with her books…It seemed like nothing…He could have done it in the past but now it made him nervous just thinking about it, his heart pounding furiously as slowly he moved over her.  
  
The shadow made her pause…Studying the form…Only two guys she could think of met that size of a shadow, Squall and maybe Irvine. She refused to turn and look until she figured out who it was. She was completely caught off guard when the black trench lightly brushed against her arm before Seifer kneeled. A soft gasp was drawn in between her lips as soon as she saw him. Blue orbs widening…Soon surprised pools of blue met the passionate green fire and it caused him to arrogantly grin since she was pretty much gawking…Out of both attraction and just full out being surprised…  
  
"Hi Quistis…"  
  
A rush of emotions ran through her. Sadness, pity, happiness, anger. She felt near every emotion…  
  
"You have no clue…How much I want to slap you…"  
  
That made him almost flush and he looked down…Handing her her books slowly…He hadn't been expecting that and it wasn't very reassuring.  
  
"And I want to hug you at the same time…How long have you been here?"  
  
That caused a twitch of a smile to cross his lips before it turned into a smirk…  
  
"I bet you wanna do more then just hugging, Trepe."  
  
And he received a hearty slap before she took her books. Scowling slightly.  
  
And it hurt his pride…He heard a few guys laugh…But he ignored it.  
  
"Two weeks, give or take a day…"  
  
His eyes lazily scanned over her…A wide smirk crossing over that scowl…  
  
"I love the leather. Very hot. Goes with the whip…"  
  
And Quistis huffed, standing up quickly with all of her stuff gathered…Pushing her glasses all the way up. Twirling on her heels.  
  
"It was nice to see you again, Almasy."  
  
Her voice holding the most sarcastic twinge that even he couldn't muster up.  
  
"You too…"  
  
His eyes watched her slightly swaying hips as she walked away…That smirk still on his lips before he slowly rose…It wasn't exactly how he wanted it to turn out… But he just shrugged…Frowning now….  
  
"What…?" The voice in his head began " Did you actually expect her to come running into your arms, all smiles…?…She smelled good though."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Great ending line, right? "She smelled good though." Lmao…Okie! Review please! ^_^; 


	2. Precious Memory/Scheming Angel

*Alex's Babbling- Woo! For the people that did review and gave me very encouraging comments I thank you…I was worried no one would like it! Hah! Take that John! (my brother :o) okay…Enough of my babbling comments so…yeah! Rawr! Oh! And there is a bit of Rinoa bashing …I'm not particularly fond of her but I'm not totally against her. Rinoa is a bit of a coughslutcough in my fanfic…Don't get angry the bashing is only for a bit. Hee! In fact, I might change it to Quistis/Squall… Pft… Naw… Seifer… Drool… ANYWAY! Lol! Please keep reviewing, I REALLY appreciate the ones that did. Thanks!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Steel blue eyes looked extremely cold as soon as a certain green eyed man walked into the main office. Squall Leonhart had completely heard of the "tender affections" of his girlfriend and her ex. The bouncing tattoo'd blonde behind him was shadow boxing and as soon as Seifer entered he stopped and got a bit flushed, heading outside with his head hanging.  
  
"…So…"  
  
Squall didn't know what to really say, he wanted to confirm what happened. His fists were already clenched tightly.  
  
"Whatever the Chicken said it was completely different…"  
  
Seifer began before Rinoa herself walked in, all smiles of course, gently patting Seifer at the small of his back, which made him tense and narrow his eyes ever so slightly and which had the exact same effect on Squall, before she moved forward and slid her delicate arms around Squall's neck, burying her face into his chest which caused him a relieved smile.  
  
"You know what? Just forget it…"  
  
A few words about her being a slut passed by Seifer's scowling lips after he hear Squall's comments.  
  
"Excuse me, Seifer?"  
  
Rinoa's cute little head tilted ever so slightly to the side as she turned around, Squall's arms protectively sliding around her thin stomach.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at fucking all…Of all people, I never thought I'd see Leonhart, Mr. Hero himself, whipped…You have him twirled and tangled…"  
  
Seifer shook his head…Squall was a good guy after they had worked past their differences. They, meaning Squall and Seifer, had been sent on many missions together afterwards since Cid believed that they would make an unbelievably powerful team and they actually did…They were actually…friends…And now his little girlfriend was going to mess it up.  
  
"Almasy, I'll pretend I didn't hear that…Dismissed."  
  
Of course, Squall's tinge of cold had returned and he was acting like he was never jealous and it was a mission he had pulled Seifer up there to talk about so Rinoa wouldn't think he was indeed envious of the sudden affection she was serving out to Seifer.  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
Now he was playing Squall's role, his green eyes looking at the floor and his arms crossing slowly before he turned around and began to walk towards the elevator until he heard that gentle mellifluous voice of Rinoa…  
  
"Good-bye Seifer, I'll see you soon…"  
  
That caused him to snort and roll his eyes before he turned around in the elevator and saw her cutesy little wave…His hand raising and mocking it with the stupidest expression on his face.  
  
  
  
Well, Quistis Trepe had definitely had positive feedback on the leather pants…And although many male Instructors, students, and SeeDs had looked her up and down, one stood out in particular. Seifer Almasy. Of course she had to think about him, she had been shocked to see him but also shocked that he was actually looking her over. The last time she had saw him on such friendly terms was when she had found out she would no longer be an Instructor and she had to baby-sit him in detention. Everyone thought that something happened between them that day when she let him go to Timber with her to help Rinoa. Hell, even SHE thought something had happened between them, he had kissed her, but it wasn't even on the lips, it was on the cheek, and he had merely done it to go save his precious, delicate Rinoa, who left him later for Squall of course. Everytime she saw Seifer, a rush of memories would always come in. She had taken Selphie's advice and had made a journal of memories, even if they were bits and pieces, and there was one in particular that had stood out.  
  
  
  
In the orphanage, there weren't many toys, a few dolls and action figures (the boy dolls in other words according to Selphie and Quistis back then), a few balls, and a busted TV that didn't work but Cid thought Matron might enjoy if it had actually worked, but Cid was so busy with Garden, he couldn't really notice it.  
  
Whenever Cid did happen to come, it was pretty exciting, because he always came on each of their birthdays. Squall, Sefie (Selphie), Seifer, Quisty (Quistis), Irvy (Irvine), Zell, and Sis (Ellone) were always so happy to see him. One day, he did come, and it happened to be October 4th, Quisty's birthday. So Cid came to the Orphanage, complete with a vanilla cake with pink frosting that said in light yellow frosting "Happy Birthday Quisti" it didn't complete her name because there wasn't enough room. Cid came in, smiling and looking rather jolly with the large cake box in his hands, after exchanging a kiss with Matron (Zell started giggling with they kissed) and handing her the cake box, all of the boys and girls ran up and hugged him right around his middle which made him chuckle loudly.  
  
After a few hours of fun and games and after dinner, they decided it'd be time to eat the cake. Cid lit each candle, there happened to be 7, Quistis blew them out and began to giggle happily when they would not go out, so Sefie decided she'd help, blowing furiously on the cake before Zell stood up and screamed energetically.  
  
"I'LL GET THE FIRAH OUT!"  
  
And down came Zell's tiny foot on top of each candle on the cake…Sis quickly grabbed Zell around the middle and pulled him off the table, he was stunned and didn't know quite was wrong, or why Quisty was quietly crying. Cid was frowning and Matron looked quite angry. Squall just sat there and Irvy had taken the liberty of cheering not Quisty up, but Sefie with a large flower he had obviously just picked. Seifer on the other hand, looking pretty angry for his age, getting up from the chipped stool and walking over to Zell, who Sis just placed down. Seifer's hand casually went back, formed a fist, and went straight into Zell's mouth. Which caused him to start bawling and Matron to start screaming, when Matron began to scream, everyone shut up except for Cid who gave each one except for Seifer and Zell and gentle hug and he retreated, Matron's screaming was always a bit on the scary side.  
  
But Seifer seemed quite tranquil with what he did, Quisty was shocked as well but when her head rose to see why Zell was crying, and those little blue eyes of her's caught Seifer standing to Zell's side guiltily looking straight to Quistis, as if he was asking her for her forgiveness instead of Zell's, and then her eyes slowly dragged to Zell and she saw his never ending blood flow coming from his lips…She was absolutely dumbstruck. Why did Seifer defend her?  
  
Later that evening, when everyone was snug and secured in their little cots, Zell's snoring particularly loud that evening caused Quisty to stay up until she felt the slightest tug on her arm. The little Seifer had snuck out of his bed and came to her.  
  
"You're gonna get in twoubleeeeeeee"  
  
She started to call for Matron but then Seifer's hand clamped over her mouth and slowly they both moved outside until the field of flowers. Seifer looking straight ahead before his hand stuck out quickly in front of Quisty's face.  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
It was quickly said and even in the dark, Quisty could tell he was flushing a bit. Slowly Quisty took what was in his hand and she recognized a chocolate chip cookie he probably stole from the pantry with sloppy bright green frosting that said.  
  
"Happy B Day"  
  
  
  
Everytime Quistis thought of that memory, that sloppy little cookie, it had always brought a bit of warmth within her.  
  
But that didn't account for anything! She still hated Seifer Almasy, he was a self centered, arrogant, dipshit! Plain and simple. She hated him! That's that!…But…Even if he was a self centered, arrogant, dipshit…He was a pretty sexy one…  
  
  
  
Seifer's trench coat gently swayed from right to left as he walked…Hearing that same irritating voice as he began to enter the hallway that's in between the Cafeteria and the main circular one.  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
Rinoa Heartilly, his former girlfriend who he, to be completely honest, used. But Rinoa Heartilly, was currently his stalker, and was currently dating the same guy who was JUST beginning to be friends with Seifer. Seifer twirled around on his heels and scowled.  
  
"Rinoa. Two words. Fuck off. I don't know what you're trying to do but it isn't cool to do to Squall"  
  
"Whoa…I never imagined you to defend Squall…"  
  
Slowly, very slowly, she moved forward, her pale arms sliding around his neck, her head tilting up and her lips puckering slightly, obviously expecting him to kiss her. But instead, she got a very awkward, tensed, and annoyed Seifer Almasy. His hands moved up and he took her arms and pried them off him, pushing her back a bit, causing her to look embarrassed, a pout spreading over angelic features.  
  
"…You don't want me?"  
  
And a smirk crossed his lips.  
  
"No. I don't want you, I don't want you for anything, not to be a friend. Not to be a girlfriend. Not to be a one night stand. I want shit to do with you. I actually feel sorry for Squall."  
  
She sniffled softly and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"And no, you can't pull of that bit with me."  
  
He turned around slowly and began to walk into the Cafeteria, leaving Rinoa behind. He felt for her still…But he knew why, the Sorceress' pull was still on him, and he was trying to ignore it. He had gotten a new goal and that goal was a certain Golden Haired "Dominatrix" who was still wearing those luring leather pants and was currently bending over to pick up a book she dropped. His head slowly tilting to the side and his eyes focused on her rear…  
  
"Oh God, you cannot be serious."  
  
Rinoa again.  
  
"You're actually…"  
  
So she realized that he actually was more for Quistis…Turning around slowly, that smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"She looks nice in leather…She always did have the nicer ass compared to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hah, take that Rinoa…Okay! Anyhow! Review please! 


	3. Black Trench Coat

*Heeeeey, wanna hear something dumbass I did? ^_^; I was going to switch chapters to see how my story looked on the site and I accidently clicked the little report abuse button…I almost like…abused my own story or whatever! Lol! Anyway! Keep reviewing…And I love Sabacat's comments, it really encourages me! Wah! . thanks! Lol! I've just been hit with like…a lot of writing stuff. I think the people that have been reviewing got me ultra excited and really encouraged me…Two updates in one day? I might do more then just two too if I get bored…Geez…I babble a lot, you have to excuse me, someone review saying that I talk too much and I'll stop lmao. Okay! Bai!*  
  
Almond shaped brown orbs looked extremely frustrated and equally irritated. The "Angel" Rinoa Heartilly was so fed up with Quistis. Quistis was nice, but she had never exactly been too close to her. But Quistis was getting her even angrier day by day. Not only did Seifer turn herself down and stare at Quistis' rear, but now Squall too was becoming rather attracted to her, even though he'd never admit it.  
  
Rinoa pulled off her blue duster as she went into the large dorm room that she and Squall shared, throwing it to the floor before she fell onto the bed in only her tank top and black and blue shorts. Burying her face into a pillow before she felt a gentle pat on her back.  
  
"Are you okay, Rin?"  
  
She felt the tenderest kiss on the back of her neck, smiling a bit before she turned over.  
  
"I'm frustrated, Squall…"  
  
She slid into his arms, burying her face on his shoulder, her arms sliding around his neck.  
  
"About what?"  
  
His arms casually slid around her waist…Frowning…He didn't like it when his angel was frustrated.  
  
"…Nothing…"  
  
And in her mind it rang clearly, "I'm frustrated about you clinging to me, about your secret little attraction to Quistis. I'm frustrated about Seifer not wanting me. I'm frustrated about a certain blonde bitch that suddenly everyone is paying attention to instead of me."  
  
  
  
Quistis was sitting along the wall above the little moat in the circular main hall of Garden. Her glasses slipping down a bit before she pushed them up slowly. Blue orbs were grazing over each line of her book. It was one of Dr. Odine's researches about Sorceresses. Flipping the page as she just reclined back against the top of the wall. A few Trepies smiling to her as they passed and giving a wave that she simply ignored.  
  
She was in a different outfit today, that's what Seifer noticed, she looked lovely anyway she came. She wore denim shorts that went to midthigh, that orange top that she always wore was not snapped up and she wore a white tank top underneath. Her hair of course was the same and he couldn't help but smile as soon as he saw her ignore the Trepies. They were always morons. He wore the same crimson vest underneath black trenchcoat, the same leather pants, he, like most males at Balamb Garden, didn't feel the need to change clothes like girls did everyday. They preferred the same outfit, over and over again, as long as it was clean anyway.  
  
He decided he'd be playful for the day, slowly, very slowly did he sneak up…Like a tiger about to pounce his prey. She didn't even noticed. That slow seductive smirk which could bring most women down to their knees slid over his lips as green orbs flicked like a cat's while he watched her…Dipping down slowly…Slower…Slower…He was almost there…He was within a few feet before the high pitched voice attacked.  
  
"QUISTY!"  
  
…Selphie…  
  
The hyper teenager slowly bounced her way up to Quistis, all smiles, too much smile. Quistis sat up quickly and smiled happily, embracing her friend for a moment before the "Cowboy" Came along.  
  
"So…Like…Did you have to be that loud?"  
  
One of his large paws for hands was covering his right ear. He wore his normal attire of brown chaps, the purple shirt, the brown duster, and the brown cowboy hat. Selphie wore an eye-shutting, too bright of a color, yellow dress. It reminded Seifer completely of a highlighter. It was a sundress and she wore the cowboy boots. She rolled her eyes at Irvine and snatched his hat, placing it on Quistis and giggling.  
  
"YES! I had to be that loud! Ooo…Quisty! You look cute with that! Irvine! Let her keep it."  
  
And he let out a groan and turned his head, muttering.  
  
"The things I do for women…"  
  
Then he grumbled,  
  
"Fine, Selphie, Quistis can have the hat."  
  
…Stupid Cowboy…Seifer grunted softly…Getting up and moving to the opposite wall and leaning against it…Sulking…They had ruined his chance to actually be nice to her…To show him what kind of guy he could actually be! But no..Of course…  
  
After a few moments of a giggling conversation with Selphie and Irvine, she slipped off the wall, smiling to Irvine and tossing him his hat, hitting him square in the face.  
  
  
  
"SEIFER."  
  
A familiar voice which brought lots of attention that he didn't want. Turning slowly and actually smiling to the silver haired one eyed girl… Mocking her tone.  
  
"FUJIN"  
  
"You don't even have to say hi to me, ya' know?"  
  
And Raijin received a hearty kick to the shins. The posse was back.  
  
  
  
Quistis shoved herself off the wall after a few moments of talking to Selphie and Irvine, she was going to leave cause Irvine had started licking Selphie and that wasn't something Quistis really wanted to watch.  
  
Her blue pools slowly looked up to meet awesome green emeralds…Seifer was watching her while Raijin and Fujin, who had obviously come to see Seifer, were bickering…He smirked to her and gave her that perverted wink that Quistis snickered at and then actually returned with precise perversion.  
  
His mind spoke to him again, "Did…she just wink at me?"  
  
Quistis was grinning, she did just wink…His wink too! It blew his mind and then he just chuckled and shook his head. Watching her smile and then turn, beginning to walk the other way. He found his eyes following her and he expected them to land on her rear (Since he was, afterall, obsessed with her ass) but instead they moved to her legs. She had nice legs.  
  
Quistis was beginning to walk around the circular hall without a clue as to where she was heading…She saw the parking lot section and that's where she decided to sit down on the wall again…She pulled herself up and looked down into the water behind the wall…Smiling a bit down to her reflection…She had really gotten herself together. She wasn't so pale anymore…She was happy with herself…  
  
Seifer had left Raijin and Fujin…More like they left him honestly, they had other people to go say hi to in the Garden. So he took the opposite direction that Quistis went, and he too had no clue where he was heading. His eyes caught her figure sitting down though as he finally made it to the parking lot section. He had his chance once more. Slowly and carefully, even Squall would have laughed at how careful he was being. So much like a tiger, strong and lean, muscular and yet at the same time slender.  
  
She didn't even notice Seifer…She was smiling and watching people pass. Her hands resting on her thighs. She didn't notice Seifer until suddenly his hands were on her shoulders and he pushed forward.  
  
Now, his intention wasn't too push her off the wall…It was to freak her out and then grab her, but he shoved a little too hard and she thrashed a little too much and she fell back into the water. Standing up in the four foot deep pool and pulling that orange shirt over her white tank top quickly. Cheeks a bright red as she spoke with a shaky and frustrated tone.  
  
"Seifer…Almasy…"  
  
Quistis' eyes locked with his and her eyes were ice cold…Growling softly before he smiled sheepishly, his cheeks were red for only a moment.  
  
"Why the hell…Did you feel the sudden urge…to fucking push me in the water?"  
  
Of course, his smart ass instinct ran in to cover him.  
  
"Well…"  
  
He leaned over the wall, his elbows perched on it…He looked more like he was aching for a cleavage shot then just a casual conversation.  
  
"You looked so nice in that leather."  
  
His tongue wet his lips slowly, blue eyes watched his tongue slowly wet his lips.  
  
"I thought you might look better…wet…"  
  
And that made her cheeks completely red…She was baffled beyond belief. Baffled until a certain brunette with steel blue eyes leaned near all the way over the wall and extended one leather covered arm to help her out. Seifer wanted to growl…Really he did. Squall playing the hero again. He just couldn't win.  
  
  
  
Rinoa woke up slowly, her eyes slowly opening as she yawned softly…Then her eyes shut once more and she snuggled up to Squall, who is laying beside her peacefully.  
  
…Who WAS laying beside her peacefully…  
  
Slowly she sat up, black strands falling in her face as her eyes opened and narrowed…Where did he go?! She slowly got up from her nap and headed out of the dorm, stomping her way only to see Squall helping Quistis out of the pool of water…Obviously she was no longer humiliated…Rinoa's eyes were sharp daggers as she scooted to the side and watched.  
  
Quistis took Squall's leather gloved hand and she climbed her way out of the water…Shivering softly before she smiled to him.  
  
"Thanks Squall…"  
  
And to her surprise, there was suddenly a black trench coat on her back.  
  
Seifer wouldn't have it. He was tired of Squall being the hero…He had slid his trench coat over Quistis' shoulders…Frowning a bit…  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened…This…wasn't fair at all. She was having Squall helping her and then Seifer…That wasn't how everything was supposed to happen. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were narrowed. Twirling around on her heels and stomping back to the room. Something would have to be done about Quistis.  
  
  
  
*Review please!* 


	4. Irresistable Boxers

*Seifer has a bit of a fantasy so it's not like hella graphic e.e; but you get the jist, you against it then…guess you'll have to cover your eyes at that part =D it's barely a paragraph, don't worry about it. Hee…I'm being a lot meaner about Rinoa then I thought I'd be….; oops? Oh well! We all know Quistis is cooler anyway…No offense to Rinoa fans =D….Oh and something weird happened with my keyboard halfway through this chapter and my y and t went out so if you see a y or a * then that's where I didn't copy and paste properly and just add a t or a y there. Sorry! Babble babble u.u; *  
  
  
  
  
  
After assisting Quistis back to her dorm and having a quick conversation with Seifer, he returned to his dorm…Hoping he could just slide next to the slumbering Rinoa and pull that off. But as soon as he opened the door, he met the angry eyes of Rinoa Heartilly, Squall's face growing a bit red.  
  
"Hey Rin…I was jus-"  
  
"Helping Quistis out of the pool? Gawking at Quistis?"  
  
Her sweet little head tilted ever so slightly, eyes widening innocently.  
  
"Gawking at how 'cold' she was?"  
  
"Rin! That's really not true…You know it…"  
  
Squall's blush had completely crossed his cheeks and it was heading to his ears.  
  
"That's really juvinile…It's more of a…"  
  
She twirled around so her back was to him.  
  
"…More of a Seifer thing to do."  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy was pleased with Quistis' reaction when he had placed his black trench on her. Her cheeks had been that wonderful tinge of gentle red and when he had placed the trench coat on her shoulders he could smell her hair…And it smelled distinctively of lavender and vanilla. He plopped down on his dorm bed and closed his eyes, that sweet smell was invading his senses again and for a moment it felt like she was there.  
  
Of course his fantasy started in slow motion, both of them naked, his arms around the blonde Goddess as he slowly licked along her neck, then he rolled over so he was on top…Leaning down and catching a rosy nipple in one mouth, giving a low groan as her own hands went lower and then…  
  
And then the fucking door had to be knocked…It had to be knocked right? Green eyes bitterly opened as he slowly got up…Biting his lip and looking down to see that his arousal had already taken it's toll and had created quite the bulge…Grumbling softly as he moved to his door and pulled it open, whoever was there would have to deal with the bulge that was plainly in sight…Maybe it'd actually be Quistis…Coming to offer her services…  
  
But instead, in front of him stood the one person he truly didn't want to see…Rinoa…why the fuck was she stalking him?  
  
"Hi Sei-"  
  
The door slammed closed. He smirked happily as he heard her beat once on the door then giving a frustrated growl before the sounds of her whining and stomping ran down the hall. At least she didn't catch sight of his bulge…That'd be embarrassing…Running a hand through short cut hair before he slid off his crimson vest, slowly he dropped his leather pants and soon, black silky boxers with words in flaming letters on the ass which said "IRRESISTABLE" fell down on top of the leather jeans. He'd take his fucking shower in the morning…  
  
He plopped back down on his standard issued bed that every dorm had unless they ordered or brought in a special one, his body relaxing on the bed. His green orbs peered up and watched the ceiling quietly…He was confused about why he wanted to impress Quistis so much? And why wasn't she responding? Hell, if he hadn't even been near Rinoa and she had suddenly turned and started chasing after him, he should be able to get some girl that he was actually trying for. Calmly did he nuzzle into his pillow as his arousal died down, turning over and muffling his face into it…It couldn't be his appearance. His body was muscular and lean; he looked more like a swimmer then one of those overly muscled up weight lifters. He wasn't too tall, wasn't too short, unless she counted 6'2" too short or too tall. His neck wasn't broad, thank Hyne, and his features on his face were decent. With his short blonde hair and the few strands that rebelled against the others and fell on his forehead, he thought he looked nice and so did most girls…And as far as he knew he was still the only man in the Garden with moss green eyes like his own…A frown came on his lips…It couldn't be the stupid scar if she went after Squall…It added onto the dangerous aura around him…Was it his attitude? He couldn't help but ponder this for a moment. Nowadays, girls liked the guy to be a bit rougher with them…But…He wasn't too rough when it came down to it, his arrogant styling and smart ass comments was probably it…He smirked slowly…He knew what he'd do. He'd take everyone by surprise…  
  
  
  
Both men left Quistis so confused that she didn't even remember to scream at Seifer…Oh shit…She didn't even remember to give him back his coat…Oh well, she'd give it to him in the morning, and he'd probably say something stupid about how she probably used it as a blanket, or cuddled up to it, or…something stupid like that. She scoffed. Shaking her head slowly. That's when she heard a tender and familiar tone in her head.  
  
1 "If he's so stupid, then why are you so attracted to him?…"  
  
She couldn't put a word on the source of that voice…  
  
"It…shouldn't matter. I'm not attracted to him."  
  
She retaliated. Scoffing a bit…What was questioning her? Was it a GF?  
  
"Don't lie…I…I see everything."  
  
"…Ellone?"  
  
"No…You know me and yet you do not know me, everything at the same time. Seifer will only cause you pain, he's a knight, a knight for sorceresses and not silly little girls with dreams…"  
  
Quistis shut herself up…Then she spat it angrily…  
  
"Whoever this is, you leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
She finally had said something outloud, everything else had gone on throughout her head…The voice in her head began once more.  
  
"I will NOT leave you alone, I have had enou-"  
  
The voice stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
  
  
Rinoa's eyes flashed open angrily as Squall had woken up and slid his arms around her waist…Breaking her concentration on Quistis. Squall was obviously still half asleep and half awake…He pulled his body up close to her back and his head rose…Passing his lips came a gentle sigh as his lips tenderly grazed on her neck…Causing Rinoa to calm down and close her eyes…Leaning back against him.. Squall's lips vacuumed up a little bit of her skin, causing her to giggle and a twitch of a smile appearing at the corners of his lips…He gently began to suckle on that skin before he fell back into sleep once more…Mumbling one word softly, proving he WAS half asleep, one single word which made Rinoa's blood boil.  
  
"Quistis."  
  
  
  
The next morning, after Quistis had been thoroughly freaked and she didn't know who the voice belonged to, so she had barely acquired any sleep at all, and after she had made sure she looked nice…After going through a few sundresses and finally approved of her appearance…She took the trench coat and headed out to Seifer's dorm. Smiling sweetly as she near knocked on the door…And then her blue eyes went wide and she quickly moved down the hall and up the stairs to her dorm once more. She had looked TOO nice, like she had actually tried to look nice…So she just rolled her eyes and got the most comfortable thing on. After finding the most comfortable thing to wear that actually looked cute on her, she headed to his dorm once more, turning around once to grab his trench that she forgot…Knocking softly on the door before she heard his grumbling absently and he opened the door…  
  
"If this is Rinoa I swear to Hyne I'll ki…Oh shit…"  
  
Moss green eyes went to blue orbs, her cheeks were completely flushed…Seifer Almasy was standing there, nude, in front of her…She couldn't help but start to truly giggle…Her hand clamping over her mouth…  
  
This…wasn't very good on his part, his cheeks were officially red. But he knew he had a nice body, his reviewing of himself last night had confirmed that.  
  
"You know…Trepe…If someone walks by they might get the wrong impression with me standing here naked and you're just standing there…Gawking at me…I mean I know I'm sexy and have the best body around here…But it's rude to stare…"  
  
He turned around slowly and walked back into his room, his hand raising and motioning for her to come in as well. He heard her scoff and he couldn't help but frown…He wanted to impress her…To act differently for her but the fact that she saw him naked didn't at all help.  
  
"By the way, I love the overalls…Very…farmer."  
  
She snorted softly, she had worn a gray t-shirt that went just below her breasts, leaving her sides near completely exposed, and denim overalls over it.  
  
"The shirt under it is even better…"  
  
He had sat down on his bed and was pulling a new pair of boxers on, dark green silky ones…Then he pulled on a black baggy tank top on over it. And slowly did he pull some beige East Coast punk style shorts ((Like Zell's except…cooler .; and beige)).  
  
"Are you going to come in or not?"  
  
And slowly did she come in, his room was surprisingly neat, despite the pile of clothes that he was wearing yesterday that was in the middle of the room…She snickered at his "Irresistible" boxers before she shut the door…She couldn't help but smile at his apparel.  
  
His green eyes looked confused for a moment as she looked him over…Feeling a bit nervous…Clapping his hands together before he stood up slowly.  
  
"So, Quistis! What did you come here for? Or did you plan to see me naked?"  
  
That made her cheeks get red.  
  
"I brought your trench coat, you forgot it the other day."  
  
"Oh…Yeah…About that…I didn't mean to push you in Quistis, I really didn't…"  
  
"It's fine…All the anger washed away, gone, poof."  
  
She said it somewhat nervously. Cheeks still red from seeing him naked before.  
  
"So…where's my coat?"  
  
"It's right here"  
  
She held her arm out, turning to him slowly sapphire meeting emerald…  
  
"Wow…you actually did bring it…I thought you really came to see me naked."  
  
He leered down to her before he realized why she looked so different…Her hair was down and tousled in a messy style…It was strangely appealing. He couldn't help himself as he slowly moved forward…He frowned as she turned from him, her back to him now…But he'd work past that, slowly he moved forward, his arms sliding around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder, burying the front of his face into the crook of her neck. Closing his eyes slowly, he really couldn't care less about her reaction, unless she turned around and slapped the hell out of him.  
  
She was inspecting a picture of him, Raijin, and Fujin, Raijin smiling brightly, he made a nice smile, Fujin with a midswing of her right leg which was about to collide with Raijin's shin, and Seifer, half smirking and half looking like he wasn't in the picture because he didn't blend in. She was pretty much just looking at the picture when she felt his arms move slowly around her waist. She wanted to argue, but when she opened her mouth, his arms pulled her tighter to him and squeezed very gently against her. She just relaxed back against him, dropping his trench coat so it crumpled lightly on the floor.  
  
"Seifer…?"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
He was beginning to nuzzle into her neck.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
And he gave a hearty shrug.  
  
"It isn't like I'm going to kill you…"  
  
  
  
"I…guess…"  
  
He was warm…Really warm…It felt a little too good…  
  
  
  
"He's going to hurt you…"  
  
It was almost a sing song voice.  
  
"He hurts every woman that comes near him…He's dangerous…He's going to use you, Quistis, he's going to use you."  
  
Quistis quickly pulled away from him with a quick, sharp.  
  
"No."  
  
"No…? No what?"  
  
His eyebrows dove in, he looked confused…Lost…His boyish charms being exposed…Quistis shook her head quickly.  
  
"No."  
  
She turned around quickly and began to walk out before her wrist was gently grabbed, and she felt herself turned all the way around. She was trusting in the voice now…And plus, she had known he was back at Garden for like…Two days!? And suddenly he wants to hold her? Where did this sudden attraction come in?! He had to have some goal behind it.  
  
"I don't understand…I didn't even do anything wrong, Quistis…I didn't do anything that I shouldn't of. I didn't pinch your ass, not that I didn't want to, I didn't grope you, I didn't do anything…Are you okay?"  
  
He was getting kind of angry…she was the FIRST girl that actually pulled away when he was just pretty much holding her.  
  
"It isn't wrong, but it's wrong once you start begging. Don't be a beggar, Almasy, even though that situation with the Sorceresses left you known as a lapdog, don't actually be a begging dog like you are now."  
  
His eyes narrowed slowly…His fists clenching tightly…  
  
"You'd just leave me even if I did give in to you, I'd be another one night stand…Because that's how you work right? You hurt women, that's all you do."  
  
His eyes narrowed even more…  
  
"You know what? Fuck it. Just get out, Trepe." He snarled, "Just…Go after Leonhart or something, leave me alone. I don't want to bother anymore."  
  
She turned around slowly and she did leave.  
  
"See ya' around, Trepe." He had spat that bitterly.  
  
He scowled and slammed his door so hard it caused a crack in the wall next to it…He had never been so infuriated…  
  
  
  
Rinoa giggled happily as she sat on the balcony of their dorm. Clapping her hands together. That had worked out too well! Quistis had been her friend before, but now she had gone too far, she was stealing her former lover and hopefully future knight, and her present lover who will hopefully remain in that position. She refused to let the blonde one get away with this…  
  
  
  
And when Quistis returned to her dorm with tears in her eyes, brushing them away quickly as she unlocked her door and stepped in only to see familiar steel blue eyes…  
  
"Squall…?"  
  
"Quistis…Umm…"  
  
He was red in the face and had a red rose in his hand that he was obviously about to plant down next to a note…  
  
"What…are you doing here, Squall?"  
  
Her voice was very soft and the back of her hand moved up to wipe her eyes once more.  
  
"…I don't know anymore…What's wrong…?"  
  
Slowly she shut her door, locking it for a moment before she moved forward…  
  
"Everything…I'm…hearing things…"  
  
Awkwardly and slowly, his arms slipped around her waist…He swallowed heavily as he pulled her into a hug…  
  
"Whatever is happening…It'll be okay…"  
  
"…that's better then telling me to go talk to a wall."  
  
That caused Squall to frown…  
  
"So…Why the flower and the card?"  
  
Quistis started to giggle, temporarily forgetting about Seifer…Slowly she moved up to pluck the card off of her dresser and Squall quickly grabbed the letter from the desk. Shoving it in his jacket quickly. His face a bright red…  
  
"Oh Squall! Come on!"  
  
She frowned…  
  
"Look look! I'll pull a Rinoa"  
  
Her lips pulled into the exact Rinoa pout which made Squall laugh…He had a nice laugh… And then suddenly he grew serious…Looking concerned for a moment as slowly one hand moved up and tilted her chin upwards…Leaning his head down slowly…  
  
  
  
Mwaha! She has something in her eyes .; lol! Naw but umm…It'll be interesting! Please review. I tried not to make it the classic Quisty pulling away from Seifer scene…* 


	5. The Library Girl

~Hee! Don't worry .; it is a Seiftis, a Quifer, not a Squatis? Lmao! A Quall or whatever the cute little name for it is. I just find humor in Rinoa's man going after Quistis! I stole my brother's keyboard so I could write another chapter lmao! I'd like to thank the following people: Sabacat, A Voice in the Wind, and Quistis88, you three have been reviewing since I posted this story up. Your reviews have really made me super happy because you three always say very funny things ::coughdierinoacough:: and you tell me that I do a good job. Thank you SO much.~  
  
  
  
As Squall slowly dipped down, his eyes slowly closing as his lips neared Quistis', she slowly began to dip down as well…Somewhat avoiding him with an extremely confused look on her face. Her hand moving up and placing itself gently on his cheek.  
  
"Squall…? What on earth are you doing…?"  
  
Her head tilted slightly, one brow officially up…  
  
"Umm…"  
  
His cheeks were a very bright red, especially since she asked what he was doing.  
  
"Maybe…You should go back to Rinoa."  
  
She gave him a reassuring smile, rather embarrassed herself but she'd hide that.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They both said it at the same time and she started to giggle, walking past him and playfully slapping his ass once to signal for him to keep moving.  
  
"I'll see you later Squall."  
  
He just nodded once, a twitch of a smile forming at the corners of his lips as he slowly walked forward, his arms crossing as he left her room and headed to his dorm. Quistis let out a soft sigh and then reclined back onto her bed.  
  
Seifer Almasy could only take so much, after a few moments of angry curses underneath his breath, and good minded to finish the pack of cigarettes he had in his upper dresser drawer which he hadn't needed since he was 14, he decided he'd take his shower. He slid off his boxers, followed by his shorts, and over his head went that black tank top. Slowly he slinked off into his bathroom, his hand extending slowly and turning the shower head on so the water would be at a boiling temperature.  
  
Slowly he made his way into the shower, wincing for a moment as he felt the boiling water meet his front…Then slowly his body adjusted to the temperature. Smiling as he turned his back to the water and let the hard pressure of it hit his back. His head slowly tilting back and a soft moan escaping his lips as the water dripped down his body…  
  
He squirted some shampoo and conditioner in one hand and then mixed it together, sliding both hands through his hair, back and forth and all around. His head hanging back once more and letting the water rinse it out and soothe him once more. He was all smiles until he heard a knock at his door. With a grunt, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel off of the rack outside the shower.  
  
"Hold on a second!"  
  
He swore to himself that if it was Rinoa, he'd grab Hyperion and slice her to little bits, then face Leonhart's wrath, if it was Quistis…He'd make her beg to come inside…Then he'd make her beg for something else…That made his lips curl into a smirk. He checked his appearance in the mirror. Frowning as his hair went in each direction…It looked sort of nice that way but he'd save experimentations for later. His hand moving up and sliding backwards through his hair, making each strands go straight back, even the few strands that usually plopped down on his forehead went back. A few more knocks hit on the door.  
  
"Hold on a fucking second…"  
  
He quickly squirmed, if it was Quistis, he had to look like he didn't care, and he had to look damn good. So he moved quickly into crimson boxers, hopping on one foot and then falling on his ass…Grumbling softly as he heard a feminine voice say  
  
"Hey? Is something going on in there…?"  
  
"Ungh…No! No nothing"  
  
Quickly, he slid both legs, sitting down, into baggy leather pants, then he lifted his upper body and his ass up to pull up the pants all the way. Buttoning and zipping them up quickly as he stuffed his feet into some boots. Then he grabbed a white tight tank top and slid it on, grunting as it was very tight, but it caught ever muscle which flexed in his upper body…He looked at his gray trench coat, he had three trench coats: a black one, the torn up gray one, and a new gray one…He took the gray trench coat and slowly opened the door…Frowning a bit as he saw Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Tilmett.  
  
"We heard someone screaming! Are you okay, Seifer?"  
  
The energetic one squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, so…we got worried!"  
  
He blinked…Seifer spoke with a sarcastic tinge. Looking to Selphie.  
  
"Trench coat? No trench coat?"  
  
Ever so slightly did he flex his abs…Smirking as a red tinge fell on her cheeks, she giggled nervously and glanced from Seifer to Irvine, who looked very annoyed.  
  
"No trench coat!"  
  
She had squeaked it, cheeks officially red and Irvine officially annoyed. Grabbing Selphie's hand he gave Seifer a light wave then pulled her to his room…Seifer smirked the whole time. Tossing back the trench coat into his room as he slowly stepped out, closing the door behind him as he kept that smirk on his face…  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe was taken back to slumber for a few moments before she slowly sat up. Moving into her closet as she discarded her current outfit…What student would pay attention if they could actually look down her overalls? So she frowned as she looked at the slim selection she had…Then her door was knocked…So she turned around on her heel and moved to her door. Opening it slowly and smiling at the friendly familiar face.  
  
"Hey Quistis! I haven't seen you in a long time!"  
  
"Yeah Rinoa, you really haven't…Didn't wanna come say hi?"  
  
Rinoa giggled softly…  
  
"Well, actually, I've kept a bit of a tab on you."  
  
"Ah okay…" Quistis' eyes went down to the bag she was holding, tilting her head slowly to the side.  
  
"What'cha got in the bag…?"  
  
"Well…See…I thought it'd be kind of funny…If we dressed up like each other for the day! Ya' know? I wear clothes like yours except blue, and you wear clothes like mine except peach!"  
  
That caused Quistis to giggle, Rin always came up with funky ideas.  
  
"I don't have a peach duster…"  
  
"Well that's what's in the bag! And I need help on you doing my hair!"  
  
  
  
After maybe two hours, Rinoa and Quistis were officially ready. Both of them giggled as soon as they stepped out of the hall. Rinoa had her hair exactly done up like Quistis', she wore a blue button up sleeveless shirt but she couldn't find the exact same type of Quistis' shirt, and she wore a knee length blue skirt and long black leather sleeves with matching black leather boots. Quistis even gave her a chain to put around her waist.  
  
Quistis, on the other hand, outdid Rinoa and put Rinoa to shame in her own outfit. Quistis wore the pale orange duster with white angel wings printed on the back, a black tank top underneath it, and a pair of short black shorts. Rinoa had helped iron her hair out so it was layered and smooth. They were both giggling like all hell…But deep inside, Rinoa seethed…Maybe she'd see if it was the outfit that was doing the damage. But whatever it was, Rinoa vowed to find out just what…Quistis was so stupid…Falling into her little "costume" plan like that…That was really why Rinoa was giggling…Smiling happily as she completely fooled Quistis.  
  
As the two walked down the hall, people were already saying "Instructor Heartilly" and just calling Quistis out by her first name. Quistis was grinning like a cat before she saw Seifer, sitting in front of the library next to Fujin and Raijin. She gave a heavy swallow as azure pools nervously swept over him…Mainly on his upper body…She was truly just gawking as were many girls…Rinoa frowned at the expression on Quistis' face and then she saw what she was staring at…Smiling a bit as Seifer rose his head and looked as if he was looking at her, but instead he smirked to Quistis and gave her that little wink before turning his head and speaking to Raijin, who in time with Seifer, looked up at the two of them…Fujin looked irritated and rolled her eye slowly…  
  
Rinoa and Quistis walking together somewhat disturbed Seifer, just because he was a bit angered with both of them…Leaning back and relaxing as he and Raijin watched the two. Raijin, although he only admitted it once, had a thing for Rinoa AND Quistis, so he figured he'd like the sight of both of them dressed up as each other…Smirking a bit as the two passed, Rinoa giving him a little wave which he ignored and when Quistis smiled at him the smirk faded and he looked away.  
  
"Hey Rin…I'll meet you at the Cafeteria…Okay?"  
  
Rinoa blinked and wanted to scowl before she frowned.  
  
"I can wait if you want?"  
  
"No no, I don't want you to wait. I'll be there soon."  
  
…Rinoa sighed…  
  
"Fine."  
  
And Rinoa took off towards the Cafeteria, scowling.  
  
Quistis turned around, facing Seifer and his posse.  
  
"Can I talk to Seifer for a moment?"  
  
Raijin just smiled goofily up to her while Fujin looked to Seifer, who slowly nodded. Fujin got up first, her hand moving back and smacking Raijin up the side of his head and jerking her head towards the Quad, Raijin frowned, rubbed the side of his head, then the two took off together.  
  
Seifer's arms crossed as he slowly stood.  
  
"What?"  
  
She noticed that his gaze didn't fall on her, but some girl walking in the hall, Quistis' eyes went to her, she was wearing a low cut top and short shorts. He smirked to the red head and she started to giggle…Jealousy began to rage and bubble at the pit of her stomach…Then slowly did his eyes move back to her, and he repeated himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
Except that time, it held a certain innocence, he knew he didn't belong to anyone, he wasn't her boyfriend and he was free to look. Quistis turned around and in a very soft voice she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
And then she started to walk away, she didn't care anymore, her arms crossed over her stomach, she was beginning to feel sick, her eyes slowly watering up as she walked back around, she was going to take another nap…  
  
Rinoa ducked into the Cafeteria, no one was in view of her, it was 9 o' clock on a Sunday, students were sleeping in so it was absolutely empty. She closed her blue eyes and then opened them, and they switched back to brown. Her hair went from red to black and her low cut t-shirt switched back to the Quistis style blue top, the short shorts extending in length and fusing back into a skirt. She started to giggle softly, she totally had Seifer's eyes on her when she had walked by…  
  
"Take that Trepe!"  
  
She snorted softly and then that's when she heard someone trying to be quiet as they stepped. Rinoa slowly stepped forward and she saw a blonde pigtailed girl in a cadet uniform…Her cheeks red, she obviously knew she wasn't supposed to hear that. Rinoa smirked slowly and her hand went up, motioning for the girl to come to her. The girl shook her head quickly, squealed and began to take off down the hall. Rinoa narrowed her eyes and her nails extended ever so slightly. The young Sorceress took off after the blonde. Then she heard the girl hurriedly explaining that she was being chased and how she was scared. Rinoa looked around the corner to see the girl clinging to Zell and Squall looking confused…  
  
  
  
Seifer was suddenly hit with increasing pangs of guilt. He frowned a bit as he saw her switch her direction from going straight down the hall, probably to her dorm, to the Training Center. After maybe 10 minutes had past, he let out a frustrated growl and stood up quickly, trotting over to Training Center. He ran into the main section, just in time to catch the flying Trepe who had been knocked out by a T-Rexaur…He pulled her close in her arms and picked her up, his left arm around her shoulders, the right under her knees.  
  
"What had she been trying to do? She doesn't have that whip with her…" He grunted softly and took off towards the entrance/exit of the Training Center. The monster chased after him until he ran through the door.  
  
  
  
Her vision was slightly blurry as her eyes opened slowly, her pupils dilated. Slowly, Quistis tried to sit up but she found her middle ached and a semi-warm washcloth fell in her lap. She rested back once more as she glanced around. She saw a clock which had neon glowing numbers flashing "2:41 A.M."…She let out a soft groan, her head tilting to the side to see the top of Seifer's head, his face hidden because it was against the mattress. He was sitting in a chair facing the side of the bed, his arms crossed and serving as a pillow. His head tilted slightly as he let out a soft sigh, the side of his face moving against his arms.  
  
Quistis was absolutely shocked to see that she was actually in his room…And it was obviously he who was nursing her. Her hand moved forward and slid over the side of his face which made him smile in his sleep…She couldn't help but smile as well…Sliding down in Seifer's bed and falling back to sleep…  
  
Seifer woke up with her hand on his cheek. He smiled a bit more, his head tilting once more and he lowered his lips down to her wrist and gave them a gentle kiss before he relaxed once more. A full smile on his lips…  
  
  
  
~Aww…lmao! .; take that Rinoa ::huggles her Seifer and Quistis::^_^; Oh! I'm thinking of doing a Tidus/Ellone cross fic .; THINKING about it. If you like the idea will you say so in a review if you decide to review? Hee! Thanks!~ 


	6. A Caged Angel

~Hee, two updates today, I'm on fire. This is for everyone who hates Rinoa because she's a bish. I might not update tomorrow, that's probably why I did two today.~  
  
  
  
Rinoa was summoned up that morning to the Headmaster's Office…Her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. The Library Girl, her name was Sara ((o.o;)), was still clinging to Zell, who looked red in the face like he would go haywire on Rinoa as she got off the elevator and headed into the small hallway. She moved further through the hallway and soon moved through double doors, only to see three people.  
  
Edea's golden eyes looked sad, disappointed obviously, she would be the gentlest of the three, it was obvious. Headmaster Cid's brown orbs were sharp and bitter, he was a very sweet man unless you crossed paths with him or one of his favorites, his main favorite, other then Squall, was Quistis. When he retired or died Quistis would be officially in charge of Balamb Garden the academy where as Squall would head the military. Although Cid didn't say that, Rinoa knew that was what would happen.  
  
Last but not least, she encountered cold steel of her lover…Former lover… Her own brown orbs bore into his lazily, she wasn't ashamed of what she had done. But Squall was the first to talk.  
  
"Take that, Trepe?"  
  
Rinoa remained quiet…Squall moved forward and his hands went to her shoulders…Rinoa actually smiled and moved in to an embrace. But instead she got shoved gently. Squall's eyes angry, a thunder storm swirling in blue…  
  
"Take, that Trepe?"  
  
He said it a little louder, his voice full of quivering anger he was holding back. He had known something was wrong with Rinoa, but Quistis was far from the problem, Squall's eyes were narrowed very slightly. He tried to calm down and it resorted in this.  
  
"Are you aware that Quistis was near killed last night?"  
  
Rinoa spoke hoarsely, she didn't know what to say now that her knight was no longer her's…  
  
"I didn't try to kill her."  
  
Then Edea spoke, calmly and smoothly…  
  
"But you did try to traumatize her. You did try to make her life miserable. You cannot deny that."  
  
Rinoa's eyes moved sharply to Edea.  
  
"I did nothing to her except have her do my hair like her's!"  
  
"…You're a fool…"  
  
Headmaster Cid had finally piped up.  
  
"Edea may not be a Sorceress anymore, but she can still tune into what certain Sorceresses do. Why do you think Garden has had such a lock on what Sorceresses were doing?"  
  
That's when Rinoa's eyes widened…Edea knew every single thing she had done that involved her powers…  
  
…She was caught…  
  
  
  
Seifer woke up to the wonderful smell of food cooking, he had missed out on lunch and dinner yesterday and his stomach rumbled with approval…For a moment, he was alarmed, Quistis was no longer in the bed. He quickly shot up from his seat, hoping it was her in the mini-kitchen that only SeeDs had. Seifer's large hands moved up and brushed the sleep from his eyes before he let out a long yawn…Slowly stretching before he moved into the kitchen…Quistis making scrambled eggs and flipping pancakes all at once. The pale pinkish orange duster was still off of her and she had the bandages from the night before still on her…When her arms moved, it showed she was sore.  
  
Seifer had taken the liberty to inform Squall about Quistis' condition after she was firmly in her room, even though he DID have to argue endlessly about her staying with him instead of the Infirmary.  
  
The fact that Quistis was flipping pancakes and making scrambled eggs burned a memory through him.  
  
  
  
When they were in the Orphanage, Quistis often tried to imitate Matron, and keep up with Sis. So one day when Matron was cooking breakfast, Sis beside her, carefully breaking eggs…Quistis decided she wanted to learn how, so Matron told her she could stir the pancake batter before Matron would pour it.  
  
Quisty was doing a very good job, and Sis often complimented her on it, Matron smiling warmly that day until Zell stormed into the kitchen, bawling.  
  
"Seifer's making fun of me!"  
  
Seifer slowly trudged in and smiled sweetly to the cooks, in hopes for extra pancakes, before he saw Zell. He moved forward so he was standing behind Quistis and he bopped Zell straight on the head.  
  
Quisty gasped as he bopped Zell and instead of letting Matron deal with it, she decided to tip the pancake batter onto Seifer's head. Her hands landing on her tiny hips and she huffed softly.  
  
Zell started giggling uncontrollably as the batter dripped down the little Seifer…Sis covering her mouth, trying not to smile and Matron looked angrily at Quistis before she looked to Seifer and started laughing too.  
  
Seifer didn't mind being covered with batter, it had caused everyone to laugh and he WAS the center of attention, and hey, Matron didn't yell at him…  
  
  
  
Seifer couldn't help but give a low chuckle, trying not to alert Quistis that he was there, he liked sneaking up on her…And he had to be perverted a little bit, so slowly he moved up behind her and then he pinched her rear…Hard.  
  
Quistis let out a loud yelp before she turned around and winced, she turned to quickly…But she started laughing as Seifer smirked, she couldn't help it…Then she quieted down…  
  
"I really am sorry."  
  
That caused him to frown…  
  
"You know…I am your knight in shining armor now…I give you my trench coat to wear when you got wet…"  
  
"You pushed me in!"  
  
"And," he ignored that, "I saved you from the dragon…"  
  
"Dinosaur…" she interrupted.  
  
"And then you even slept in my bed."  
  
"Don't go around spreading that!"  
  
Quistis' cheeks were a light red now…  
  
"I even bandaged you up…"  
  
He smirked slowly, his left arm encircling her waist…Getting Quistis to stop before she mentioned some other absurd comment. His right hand moved up slowly, tilting her chin up before he leaned his head down slowly, his green eyes watching dark blue ones as he lowered his head down even more.  
  
Quistis' eyes closed first, her arms slowly sliding around his neck, fingers stroking the back of his neck before his lips gently met her's…His right arm joining the left and pulling her a little closer into the kiss…  
  
  
  
Rinoa watched Squall sadly as he sat at his desk, hurriedly writing up a letter.  
  
"Who're you writing to…?"  
  
Squall glanced up once, then he began to write again…  
  
"You can't blame me for wanting her to stay away from you."  
  
"From me…From Seifer…He was right about you…"  
  
Rinoa frowned…Sitting down on the small couch that was in the Headmaster's office…  
  
"I'm writing to General Caraway."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Rinoa's eyes went wide. Squall nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm informing him about you. How you used your abilities in a nonproductive manner. How you planned on going back to Seifer, your father never liked him. How you planned to harm a friend, a partner, a teammate, someone who is very dear to me…"  
  
"…You love her don't you?"  
  
"Better her then you."  
  
  
  
Seifer chuckled softly as he slowly pulled away.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
He said it softly, in a whisper, causing her eyes to open slowly and respond breathlessly…  
  
"Yes…?"  
  
"I know you really came to see me naked the other day…"  
  
She scoffed…  
  
"Wanna know how I know?"  
  
"How?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, expecting a stupid arrogant remark.  
  
"That isn't my trench coat, it's a blanket…"  
  
Quistis' cheeks went bright red.  
  
  
  
Irvine and Selphie sat next to Zell and Sara on the bench outside of the library.  
  
"Can you believe that Rinny was out to get Quisty?!"  
  
Irvine put another large paw to his ear…  
  
"Selphie! Tone control…Please…"  
  
She giggled softly and pressed her lips to his ear, causing Irvine to grin and wiggle his eyebrows to Zell and Sara, Sara looking scared and Zell rolling his eyes…  
  
"NO I WILL NOT USE TONE CONTROL!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Irvine's hands flew up to his ears as he winced, Zell started laughing and Sara just buried her face in the crook of his neck all the more.  
  
  
  
Seifer smirked, holding the black blanket up slowly and wriggling his eyebrows…  
  
"Were you trying to signal something to me? I know I'm hot and you want my bod but this is a little extreme…"  
  
Quistis was still red and she turned around, grabbing a paper plate, since that's all he had, and throwing three burnt pancakes onto his plate. They burned since he had decided to kiss her when she was about to take them off.  
  
"Aww…That's harsh…"  
  
Seifer gave a soft pout which made Quistis' heart melt…He leaned down slowly once more, hoping for another kiss before the intercom in his room went off.  
  
"Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe"  
  
Squall's voice rang on the intercom.  
  
"Come to the front gate to give your farewell to Rinoa Heartilly's departure."  
  
  
  
~Due to popular demand .; Hah! Take that Rinoa! Booyah…Go deal with yo' daddy! O.o ::calm, swears she is!:: I wanna find a Seifer of my own! ;-;!~ 


End file.
